narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
The '''United Nations '''is an international organisation on Earth founded by the Human race on October 24, 1945 in San Francisco. History The United Nations is tasked with maintaining international peace and security, developing friendly relations among nations and other species, achieving interstelalr cooperation, and being a center for harmonising the actions of nations It was established after World War Two, with the aim of preventing future wars, and succeeded the ineffective League of Nations. Its headquarters, which are subject to extraterritoriality, are in Manhattan, New York City, and it has other main offices in Geneva, Nairobi, Vienna and The Hague across Earth. The organisation is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, protecting Human rights, delivering humanitarian aid, promoting sustainable development, and upholding international law. The United Nations is the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful organisation on Earth. Around April 25th, 1945, fifty governments met in San Francisco for a conference and started drafting the United Nations Charter, which was adopted on 25 June 1945 in the San Francisco Opera House, and signed on June 26th 1945 in the Herbst Theatre auditorium in the Veterans War Memorial Building. This charter took effect on October 24th 1945, when the United Nations began operations. The organisation's mission to preserve world peace was complicated in its early decades during the Cold War between the United States and Soviet Union and their respective allies. Its missions have consisted primarily of unarmed military observers and lightly armed troops with primarily monitoring, reporting and confidence building roles. The organisation's membership grew significantly following widespread decolonisation which started in the 1960s. Since then, 80 former colonies had gained independence, including 11 trust territories, which were monitored by the Trusteeship Council. By the 1970s its budget for economic and social development programmes far outstripped its spending on peacekeeping. After the end of the Cold War, the United Nations shifted and expanded its field operations, undertaking a wide variety of complex tasks. The United Nations collectively represents the spacefaring nations of Earth as one single interstellar empire. Most of the core and outer territories of the empire are owned by several Earth nations, including the United States of America, the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, the People's Republic of China, and the French Repbulic. Government and Politics United Nations General Assembly The General Assembly is the main deliberative assembly of the United Nations. Composed of all member states, the assembly meets in regular yearly sessions, but emergency sessions can also be called. The assembly is led by a president, elected from among the member states on a rotating regional basis, and twenty one vice presidents. The first session convened January 10th, 1946 in the Methodist Central Hall in London and included representatives of fifty one nations. When the General Assembly decides on important questions such as those on peace and security, admission of new members and budgetary matters, a two thirds majority of those present and voting is required. All other questions are decided by a majority vote. Each member country has one vote. Apart from approval of budgetary matters, resolutions are not binding on the members. The Assembly may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the United Nations, except matters of peace and security that are under consideration by the Security Council. Security Council The Security Council is charged with maintaining peace and security among countries on Earth. While other organs of the United Nations can only make recommendations to member states, the Security Council has the power to make binding decisions that member states have agreed to carry out, under the terms of Charter Articles. The decisions of the Council are known as United Nations Security Council resolutions. The Security Council is made up of fifteen member states, consisting of five permanent members. China, France, Russia, the United Kingdom, and the United States, and ten non permanent members elected for two year terms by the General Assembly. The five permanent members hold veto power over United Nations resolutions, allowing a permanent member to block adoption of a resolution, though not debate. The ten temporary seats are held for two-year terms, with five member states per year voted in by the General Assembly on a regional basis. The presidency of the Security Council rotates alphabetically each month.